


Una storia di sei trilioni di tentativi e un bel faccino

by Soe_Mame



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame
Summary: [ Prima pubblicazione: 2013 ]Non l'aveva vista muoversi neppure una volta, da quando si era seduta.Eppure, poteva vederla benissimo: era proprio davanti a lei, a circa un metro e mezzo, su una di quelle poltroncine blu tutte uguali. Le era parso avesse sospirato un paio di volte ma, per il resto, rimaneva con lo sguardo sul pavimento bianco. [...]L'unica cosa che le dava un po' fastidio era il fatto che non parlasse. Le sembrava un po' tanto smorta.Era una ragazza davvero carina, era un crimine esibire quell'espressione cupa e lasciarsi incantare dal pavimento.





	Una storia di sei trilioni di tentativi e un bel faccino

Non l'aveva vista muoversi neppure una volta, da quando si era seduta.  
Eppure, poteva vederla benissimo: era proprio davanti a lei, a circa un metro e mezzo, su una di quelle poltroncine blu tutte uguali. Le era parso avesse sospirato un paio di volte ma, per il resto, rimaneva con lo sguardo sul pavimento bianco.  
Ora, non che fosse brutta da guardare, anzi: era una ragazza molto graziosa, con i capelli davvero lunghissimi, le arrivavano alle caviglie e non spazzavano per terra per puro miracolo; intorno al volto erano più corti - termine molto relativo, visto che arrivavano  _solo_  alla vita, legati in due trecce nella zona spalle-petto. Sembrava carina anche di viso, con degli occhi che le erano parsi azzurri - poteva solo tirare ad indovinare, però, vista la tenda sfilacciata di ciocche bionde che le coprivano il volto.  
Neanche il vestito era brutto, a dir la verità: per quanto sembrasse aver indossato la prima maglietta nera senza maniche pescata dall'armadio - forse troppo grande per lei, a giudicare da come le scivolasse lungo un braccio, lasciando scoperte una spalla e una bretellina nera del reggiseno - associata ad una minigonna rosa a pieghe, calze nere e stivali bianchi e rosa, quell'abbigliamento poteva benissimo essere frutto di un'attenta meditazione.  
L'unica cosa che le dava un po' fastidio era il fatto che non parlasse. Le sembrava un po' tanto smorta.  
Era una ragazza davvero carina, era un crimine esibire quell'espressione cupa e lasciarsi incantare dal pavimento.  
Abbassò lo sguardo su Usa, le dita avvolte in lunghi guanti neri impegnate a giocherellare con le sue orecchie di stoffa.  
Ci pensò un attimo: lei era la numero 432, la ragazza di fronte a lei, a giudicare da quanto era riuscita a sbirciare, era un numero imprecisato con il 4 nelle centinaia. In quel momento, oltre quella porta blu, c'era la numero 389. Se anche quella ragazza fosse stata la quattrocentesima precisa, avrebbero comunque avuto tempo.  
Si tirò indietro il cappellino nero, si ravviò i lunghi capelli biondi e si alzò, Usa stretto al petto.  
In due falcate fu accanto alla ragazza e un istante dopo si lasciò cadere sulla poltroncina blu accanto a lei. Era incredibile come ci fossero addirittura posti vuoti - e non pochi, tra l'altro.  
Beh, forse il fatto che almeno una ventina di ragazze avesse avuto un improvviso crollo emotivo con conseguente fuga nel bagno più vicino poteva essere visto come una causa.  
Notò la ragazza spostare lo sguardo nella sua direzione, pur senza muovere un singolo muscolo del resto del corpo. I capelli si mossero soltanto perché non muscoli e perché, con il suo cadere  _graziosamente_  sulla poltrona, la sua gonna nera a balze aveva sollevato una ventata di almeno sei nodi.  
\- Sei sopravvissuta all'ondata di mal di stomaco, eh? - rise, cercando di catturare il suo sguardo: - E' stata una cosa a catena, hai notato? Si è sentita male una e subito le altre a seguire! Secondo me, si sono soltanto lasciate impressionare. O forse volevano fare un po' di scena, si sa che in certi casi funziona sempre. O forse vogliono già farsi pubblicità, magari si stanno allenando per quando -forse- diventeranno famose! Fa notizia sapere che una cantante famosa si è sentita male prima di uno spettacolo! Poi, magari, si scopre che era per l'emozione di doversi esibire davanti al pubblico e allora tutti "aaah, che carina, è così timida e modesta!" e l'amore del pubblico sale, perché lei non è come le altre dive snob, lei è  _proprio carina_! Magari non è neppure vero ed è tutta una manovra commerciale, ma il pubblico non lo saprà mai. Se non altro, tutte loro hanno un'alta possibilità di risultare credibili, nel caso di una notizia del genere! -  
\- Stai parlando con me? -  
Aveva visto giusto: aveva gli occhi azzurri. Erano anche belli, dell'azzurro del mare.  
\- Mi sono seduta vicino a te e sto guardando dritta verso di te quindi, sì, potrei affermare con una certa sicurezza di star parlando con te. - sorrise.  
La tendina di capelli si era aperta: una ciocca bionda le divideva il volto in due metà asimmetriche, le altre le sfioravano le ciglia, altre ancora le incorniciavano il viso. Aveva dei tratti delicati, ma non sembrava una bambina. Non aveva idea di quanti anni avesse, ma era più propensa a crederla una ragazza giovane che mostrava più anni di quanti ne avesse piuttosto che una quasi ventenne dall'aspetto acerbo.  
Anche il viso era carino. Aveva visto giusto anche in quel caso. Poteva autoproclamarsi genio.  
\- Ah... - fece la ragazza, inarcando appena le sopracciglia chiare: - ... okay. -  
\- Ti dicevo per l'appunto questo. - riprese, facendo roteare il polso in un gesto scenografico: - Noi che siamo rimaste qui non potremmo proprio fingere un malore pre-concerto, non saremmo credibili! Se mai diventeremo ricche e famose, dovremmo inventarci nuovi metodi per intenerire il pubblico! Secondo me, in realtà, il fatto di essere carine è un gran vantaggio. Basta fare un sorriso, degli occhioni da cerbiatto ed ecco che tutti "aaah, che carina!". Poco importa se, in quel momento, stai brandendo un'ascia o hai appena minacciato qualcuno che ti ha dato fastidio, basta un bel faccino e tutti lo dimenticheranno all'istante, perché "è troppo carina!". - ridacchiò: ne sapeva qualcosa.  
La ragazza sollevò del tutto le sopracciglia, la fronte aggrottata.  
\- ... se lo dici tu. - fu l'unica cosa che disse, la voce stranamente cauta.  
\- Esattamente. - riprese: - Il problema è che tu non ne saresti capace. -.  
Stavolta, la ragazza sgranò gli occhi: - ... prego? -.  
Il suo sorriso si fece più ampio: - Sei una ragazza davvero molto carina. Dico sul serio. Però continui a guardare per terra e non ti ho vista sorridere neppure una volta. Hai tanto potenziale, ma non ci provi nemmeno. -.  
L'altra sembrava pietrificata - più di prima. Si riprese dopo due secondi netti, rilassando i muscoli facciali ed espirando come se avesse trattenuto il respiro fino a quel momento.  
\- Credo sia molto meglio saper cantare piuttosto che avere un "bel faccino". - disse, la voce di un tono più basso, glaciale: - Questa è una casa discografica. A loro importa vendere cd, non fare sfilate di moda o servizi fotografici. Loro vendono voci, non "bei faccini". -.  
Schiuse appena le labbra, fingendo un'espressione spiazzata pur di non scoppiarle a ridere in faccia: aveva intuito il tipo con cui aveva a che fare. In fondo, lo sospettava. Ora doveva solo capire a quale sottogenere appartenesse.  
\- E tu sei sicura della tua voce? - domandò, recuperando in fretta il sorriso - o meglio, sfogando la risata sulle sue labbra, incapace di trattenerla.  
\- Non sarei qui a fare un provino, tu che dici? - rispose l'altra, sempre con lo stesso tono freddo.  
Alzò le braccia, giunse le dita e si stiracchiò, tendendo bene anche le gambe negli stivaletti neri, Usa in equilibrio sulle cosce. Quella ragazza era straordinariamente prevedibile.  
\- E' strano, sai? - fece, ricomponendosi e tornando a guardarla: - Le persone sicure guardano davanti a sé. Tu non hai fatto altro che fissare il pavimento. E schivi anche il mio sguardo, tra l'altro. -.  
A giudicare dalla velocità con cui quelle guance pallide si erano tinte di rosso, doveva aver colto nel segno con precisione millimetrica.  
La ragazza si affrettò a spostare lo sguardo sulla porta, esattamente dall'altro lato su cui era seduta.  
\- I "bei faccini" sono i faccini che sorridono. - disse, pacata, tornando a giocherellare con le orecchie di Usa: - Puoi anche essere una gnocca da capogiro ma, se hai una faccia perennemente cupa, non sarai mai davvero carina. Alle persone piace la gente che sorride. Talmente tanto che anche le persone che sorridono si piacciono da sole! -.  
La ragazza tornò a guardarla, ancora un po' rossa, ma l'espressione si era fatta più confusa.  
\- Se una persona si piace, allora sa di potercela fare. - rise: - In ogni situazione. - specificò.  
Vide le palpebre della ragazza abbassarsi appena, quasi si fosse arresa a qualcosa. Poi la vide chiudere gli occhi, con un sospiro. Quando li riaprì, sembrava quasi stanca: - Sono in tante e sono bravissime. Ne ho sentite un paio, prima, che provavano. Erano veramente bravissime. - abbassò lo sguardo verso il foglietto che stringeva tra le mani, su cui spiccava un numero, nero su bianco: - Sono la 436. Prima di me, ci sono quattrocentotrentacinque ragazze. E chissà quante dopo. La 1st Place vuole competere con la Crypton, ha delle aspettative molto alte. Vuole qualcuna capace di rivaleggiare con Miku Hatsune. Mi hanno detto che canto bene e so di riuscire ad arrivare anche ai toni più alti, ma... - un altro sospiro, le spalle si rilassarono, facendola incurvare appena in avanti: - ... Miku Hatsune. Insomma. E i Kagamine. E Luka Megurine. E Meiko, e Kaito. Sono livelli molto alti. -.  
Portò il busto in avanti, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, il viso tra le mani, in modo da poter guardare la ragazza dritta negli occhi. Sollevò appena le sopracciglia e domandò: - Quindi? -  
\- Quindi cosa? - fu la risposta dell'altra, ritornando dritta.  
Lei non cambiò posizione, osservandola dal basso: - Tu sei qui perché ti piace cantare o perché vuoi competere con Miku Hatsune? -.  
\- A me piace cantare! - esclamò l'altra, il viso di nuovo imporporato.  
Sentì le labbra curvarsi in un sorriso, più ampio dei precedenti: - E allora dov'è il problema? -.  
La ragazza ci mise di nuovo qualche secondo prima di riuscire a ribattere: - Sappi che, se stai per dire cose come "Se ci credi davvero con tutta la tua forza, allora ci riuscirai sicuramente", io- -  
\- Sono una ragazza, non un libro di favole! - protestò, gonfiando le guance. Tornò allo schienale, recuperando il suo sorriso: - Intendevo: se sei qui perché ti piace cantare, non vedo perché tu ti debba preoccupare. -  
\- Sai com'è... - esordì l'altra, con una nota di sarcasmo: - ... nessuna di noi ha la certezza di essere presa. Anzi, ha il 99% di possibilità di fallire. Non è ciò che definirei un dato incoraggiante. -  
\- E infatti ti ho chiesto dove sia il problema. - ripeté, senza perdere la sua espressione: - Se è il tuo sogno, non è che ci rinunci per sempre perché hai fallito una volta. Non ti prendono alla 1st Place? Ritenti da qualche altra parte! Non ti prendono neppure lì? Riprova altrove! -.  
Sulle labbra dell'altra apparve l'accenno di un sorriso: ma era un sorriso amaro, quasi di scherno.  
\- Facile a parlare. - disse, fredda: - Ti sei convinta così, per affrontare questo provino? Piuttosto fragile, come ideologia. Una volta che hai fallito, è difficile ritentare. Se ti hanno esclusa, è oggettivo che non sei portata per una cosa del genere. Dovresti essere più concreta e meno astratta, nei tuoi pensieri. -.  
Piegò appena la testa di lato: sottotipo pessimista. Sospettava anche quello.  
\- Allora io sono un'entità astratta! - ridacchiò. Prese Usa e lo sollevò alla propria altezza, rivolgendogli un'occhiata divertita: - Hai sentito, Usa-chan? -  
\- Cosa? - fece la ragazza, di nuovo confusa.  
Rimise Usa sulle gambe, tornando a guardarla con un sorriso, stavolta più divertito: - Non è il mio primo provino, sai? A me piace tantissimo cantare e anche a me hanno detto che sono brava. Così, ho tentato un provino alla Yamaha Corporation! -  
\- Oh! - un'esclamazione sfuggì alla ragazza. Ma non aggiunse altro: era evidente come fosse andata a finire.  
\- Non fui presa. Scelsero Mew. - alzò le spalle: - Ci rimasi male, ovvio. Poi ho sentito Mew e mi sono detta: "Beh, non era la tua voce che cercavano". Però a me sarebbe davvero piaciuto diventare una cantante. Così, ci ho riprovato. Alla Internet Co.. -  
\- In grande... - commentò la ragazza, sbattendo le palpebre.  
\- Già. - annuì: - Ma non fui presa neanche lì. Presero Cul. -. Prima che l'altra potesse dire qualcosa, strinse un pugno e alzò lo sguardo, persa nei ricordi: - Allora ho tentato con la AH Software! - quasi urlò.  
\- E? - chiese la ragazza, forse troppo travolta da quell'improvvisa enfasi per poterlo dedurre da sola.  
\- Hanno preso Yukari Yuzuki! -  
\- E perché lo dici con questo tono solenne? -  
\- Mi andava. - tornò composta, sotto lo sguardo sconvolto dell'altra.  
\- Il 2011 non è stato decisamente il mio anno. - sospirò, pacata: - Magari il 2012 sarà un anno splendido! -  
\- In realtà, i Maya hanno detto che è prevista la fine del mondo. - osservò l'altra.  
Gonfiò le guance, con disappunto.  
Poi si accorse di una cosa. Aveva dimenticato un particolare  _fondamentale_.  
Tese la mano guantata verso la ragazza, con un sorriso: - A proposito, io mi chiamo Mayu Usagi. -.  
L'altra esitò un istante. Aveva lo sguardo sulla mano, quasi fosse indecisa sul da farsi.  
Poi la strinse. E abbassò appena gli occhi, le guance tinte di rosso: - Ia Chikyuukuuki. E, prima che tu lo chieda, sì, è il mio vero nome. -.  
Sbattè le palpebre: il suo nome era particolare, non l'aveva mai sentito prima; il suo cognome, invece, sembrava uno scioglilingua.  
Decise di dirglielo chiaramente: dirle che era un nome carino non sarebbe stato del tutto sincero.  
Quando sentì quel commento, le labbra di Ia si incurvarono appena, come divertita: - Di solito mi chiedono se, in realtà, il mio vero nome non sia "Ai". E dicono che suona male un nome così breve con un cognome così lungo. -  
\- E' perché non riescono a pronunciarlo. - disse Mayu, sicura: - Magari dicono "Chikyuukyuuki". -.  
Ia distolse lo sguardo, le labbra appena più incurvate.  
\- E lui... - riprese, ricatturando quello sguardo azzurro: - ... è Usano Mimi! - esclamò, sollevando il coniglietto di peluche all'altezza del suo viso: - Puoi chiamarlo Usa-chan o Mimi-chan. Anche No-chan, se vuoi. -  
\- ... piacere. - mormorò l'altra. Aveva un tono esitante, ma le sue labbra erano ancora curvate.  
Mayu si alzò, per poi tendere una mano ad Ia: - Prima che tocchi a noi ci vorrà ancora un po'. Ho visto un distributore all'entrata, andiamo a prenderci qualcosa? -.  
L'altra ragazza gettò un'occhiata alla porta blu, soffermandovisi per qualche istante.  
Poi tornò a guardarla, una mano sulla sua: - D'accordo. -.  
  
\- Ah, tocca a te! - trillò Mayu, dandole una leggera spinta verso la porta.  
\- S-sì, lo so. - farfugliò Ia, impallidita di colpo.  
\- Ti assicuro che non è niente di strano! - rise: - Dovrai semplicemente cantare! -.  
\- L-lo so! - balbettò l'altra, facendo qualche passo avanti.  
\- Ricordati di essere carina! - la ammonì. Con un gesto rapido, le afferrò una guancia e la tirò verso l'alto, strappandole un gemito di protesta.  
Ridacchiò: - Sorridi! -  
\- Mi hai anestetizzato i muscoli facciali. - mugugnò Ia, liberandosi e massaggiandosi la parte torturata.  
\- Meglio così! -  
\- Direi di no. -  
\- Numero 436! - chiamarono da oltre la porta.  
Ia trasalì e, forse senza volerlo, spostò lo sguardo su di lei. Mayu le sorrise, una mano sulla schiena: - Come mi hai detto tu prima:  _buona fortuna_. -.  
L'altra annuì, il volto di nuovo serio: - Grazie. -.  
La vide trarre un profondo respiro e poi entrare, richiudendo la porta alle spalle.  
Con un sorriso, sollevò Usa alla sua altezza: - Hai visto? - sorrise: - Non balbettava più. -.  
  
\- E' stato così terribile? - cinguettò Mayu, dopo essersi premurata di rapire Ia appena uscita dalla stanza delle audizioni.  
\- No. - confessò l'altra, lasciandosi trascinare sottobraccio fino alla macchinetta da loro già ampiamente svaligiata qualche ora prima.  
\- Visto? Avevo ragione! - esclamò, fermandosi davanti alla loro meta: - Sei stata carina, vero? -  
\- ... sì. -  
\- Ci hai messo troppo tempo per rispondere, quindi non è vero. -  
\- Non è vero! -  
\- Quel che ho detto, non è vero. -  
\- Intendevo- -  
\- Cosa vuoi? Coca Cola? Aranciata? Succo di frutta? -  
\- ... succo alla mela. -  
\- Anch'io! -  
Esattamente come prima, del resto.  
\- Però, grazie al mio intervento, la bocca ti si è bloccata in un sorriso. - disse, passando Usa ad Ia e mettendo mano al portafoglio: - Quindi va tutto bene. -.  
L'altra non rispose.  
Però aveva ragione: aveva le labbra incurvate verso l'alto, se pur non in modo eccessivamente accentuato.  
Fu dopo qualche minuto, succhi da poco gettati cestino, sedute sulle poltroncine blu, che il cellulare di Ia squillò. Dopo aver parlato per qualche altro minuto, la ragazza chiuse la chiamata e si rivolse a lei: - Scusami, devo proprio andare. -.  
Mayu annuì: - Sì, d'accordo. -.  
L'altra si alzò, recuperando la piccola borsa nera che aveva sistemato sulla poltroncina vicina: - E' stato un piacere conoscerti. - disse, la voce appena più bassa del solito.  
Mayu non dovette neppure pensare a sorridere, fu naturale.  
E non potè che dire: - Aspetta un attimo. - per poi mettere mano alla propria borsetta nera. Frugò per qualche istante, fino a far riemergere la mano con una matita per gli occhi tra le dita.  
Porse l'altra mano ad Ia e lei, con sguardo confuso, la prese.  
Sfuggì alle sue dita, afferrando la sua mano e rivolgendo il palmo verso l'alto. Tenne fermo il tappo della matita con l'anulare e il mignolo, tirando con indice e medio, per poi andare a tracciare dei segni sulla mano della ragazza.  
Quando ebbe finito, la liberò, rimettendo tutto al proprio posto.  
\- E' il mio numero. - spiegò, allo sguardo interrogativo dell'altra.  
Ia annuì, senza abbandonare la sua espressione.  
  
  
  
Quattro.  
La lettera giuntale dalla 1st Place portava a quattro il numero delle volte in cui era stata rifiutata da una casa discografica.  
Sospirò, lasciandosi cadere sul letto.  
Voltò lo sguardo verso Usa, vicino a lei, e sorrise: - La prossima volta andrà meglio. -.  
Sulla lettera era riportato anche il giorno in cui sarebbe stata rivelata la nuova cantante della 1st Place. Curioso che le poste avessero fatto in modo di farle arrivare quella lettera proprio nel giorno previsto per l'annuncio.  
Accese la televisione, incuriosita: era sempre stata curiosa di sapere chi l'avesse sconfitta.  
Lasciò acceso su un canale di musica finché, qualche ora dopo, fu mandato in onda il comunicato della casa discografica.  
E, quando vide la vincitrice, scoppiò a ridere, sincera.  
Allora era davvero stata carina.  
  
  
  
"Nessuna casa discografica cerca nuovi straordinari talenti?" sbuffò Mayu, ruminando graziosamente la colazione.  
Chiuse il giornale e accese la televisione, con un certo disappunto: "E sì che ora sono tutti in corsa per portare alla ribalta qualche aggraziata fanciulla dalla soave voce!" ci riflettè un istante: "... in effetti, forse, all'inizio della primavera, non lavorano. E non ci sarebbero aggraziate fanciulle dalla soave voce a fare provini, visto che sarebbero tutte troppo impegnate con l'inizio della scuola.".  
\- E ora, il nuovo singolo di Ia,  _Roku chounen to ichiya monogatari_! -  
La voce della conduttrice la riportò alla realtà.  
Le venne da ridere: a quanto pareva, i produttori avevano giudicato il suo nome abbastanza particolare per poter attirare l'attenzione. Il suo cognome era stato taciuto. Ridacchiò.  
"Ora che ci penso, non ho mai sentito nessuna canzone di Ia-chan." si rese conto, stupendosene da sola: "... beh, la scuola non perdona." si disse, alzando il volume non appena partirono le prime note.  
Delicate, tranquille, lente.  
"Le piacciono le canzoni lente? Me l'aspettavo.".  
Un istante dopo, la musica accelerò di colpo, forse accelerò anche troppo, tanto da costringerla ad abbassare il volume.  
"Ma che-?"  
-  _Na-mo-nai ji-dai no shuuraku no..._  -  
In effetti, non l'aveva neppure sentita cantare. Già nel parlato si era resa conto di come avesse una bella voce ma non sapeva come fosse quella stessa voce nel canto.  
Era una canzone molto ritmata, accelerava e rallentava di colpo e Ia aveva una voce davvero bella.  
-  _Yuuyake koyake te o hikarete sa._  -  
Sorrise: la 1st Place aveva scelto bene.  
-  _Shiranai shiranai boku wa nanimo shiranai-_  -  
... accelerava molto, c'era da dire.  
-  _Shikarareta ato no yasashisa mo-_  -  
Molto, sì.  
-  _Ameagari no te no nukumori mo-_  -  
Decisamente molto, sì.  
-  _Demo hontouwahontouwahontouwahontou ni sa-mu-in-da!_  -  
Le caddero le bacchette dalle mani.  
"Ma che...?"  
D'accordo, non era così strano che i cantanti potessero raggiungere simili toni e cantare a quella velocità.  
"Ma che diamine, però.".  
Ascoltò l'intera canzone con lo sguardo fisso alla televisione, come bloccata, senza neache prestare eccessiva attenzione al video.  
-  _Tada hontounihontounihontounihontouni omo-un-da! Shiranai shiranai anoo miiimiiinaaariii waaa..._  -  
"Ah, sul finale rallent-"  
-  _Yuuyakenonakanisuukomarete ki-re-tet-ta!_  -.  
Il pezzo strumentale finale che le frullava nelle orecchie, Mayu si voltò con una lentezza esasperante verso Usa, seduto sul tavolo, vicino a lei.  
\- Si preoccupava. Lei. - disse, atona: - Che non era brava come Miku Hatsune o i Kagamine. Lei. Potrei dire che è una sciocchina. Però, Usa-chan, credo che, in certi casi, si possano usare termini forse meno graziosi ma estremamente più appropriati, che meglio riescono a fornire una descrizione esauriente. Credo che il termine giusto per definire Ia-chan sia "cretina". -.  
  
  
  
\- Benissimo, Mayu-chan, puoi andare! -  
Mayu sorrise e salutò tutti, praticamente saltellando lungo le scale del grande edificio della Exit Tunes.  
Il cinque doveva essere il  _suo_  numero perfetto. E il 2012 era stato il  _suo_  anno.  
Aveva appena finito di registrare il suo nuovo singolo, non poteva essere più felice, ma forse non era il caso di rischiare di spezzarsi qualche osso scivolando lungo le scale. Rallentò, una mano a stringere Usa, una sul corrimano.  
Era in vista dell'uscita quando il suo cellulare squillò.  
Numero sconosciuto.  
Incuriosita, rispose, superando le porte scorrevoli della Exit Tunes, che si erano aperte per lasciarla passare: - Pronto? -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... pronto? Avete sbagliato numero? Potete dirmelo, eh, non mi offendo! - esclamò.  
\- Mayu? -  
Stavolta fu lei a tacere. Quella voce le era famigliare. Era bassa, esitante, avrebbe detto forse imbarazzata.  
\- Ia-chan? - sussurrò, incredula.  
\- Sì... - fu la risposta che giunse dall'altra parte dell'apparecchio: - Ecco... dove sei? -.  
\- Sono appena uscita dalla Exit Tunes. - rispose Mayu. Per un istante, si chiese se Ia sapesse che anche lei era finalmente riuscita a superare un provino.  
\- Allora... - disse Ia, la voce appena... tremante?: - ... alza lo sguardo. -.  
Non capendo, Mayu alzò gli occhi: vide il cielo azzurro, punteggiato da qualche piccola nuvola bianca, e le cime dei grandi palazzi lungo la via. Buttando la testa un po' più indietro, sarebbe stata in grado di vedere anche l'insegna della Exit Tunes.  
\- ... intendevo "guarda dall'altra parte della strada". -.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, portandolo sul marciapiede opposto: giacca lunga, scura, cappello scuro e occhiali da sole. E ciocche di capelli biondi lunghissimi.  
Non seppe perché, ma sentì il cuore fare una capriola.  
Chiuse la chiamata, si accertò che non passassero auto, motorini o mezzi di trasporto a caso e attraversò la strada, ritrovandosi davanti a quella ragazza che passava così inosservata, bardata di nero e con capelli raperonzoleschi.  
Strinse Usa al petto, rivolgendole un ampio sorriso: - Mi hai chiamata. - rise.  
\- ... scusami se ci ho messo così tanto. - disse Ia, evitando il suo sguardo: - ... andiamo a prendere qualcosa? -.  
Mayu annuì.  
  
Non sapeva cosa fosse più strano.  
Vedere in televisione una ragazza che hai avuto davanti o avere davanti una ragazza vista in televisione.  
Ia si era tolta quella ridicola copertura e, all'interno del bar, si dedicava alla sua granita al limone, trovandola estremamente interessante, a giudicare da come non vi staccasse gli occhi.  
\- E' strano ritrovarsi in uno stato simile, vero? - ridacchiò Mayu: - Alla fine, ce l'abbiamo fatta entrambe. Certo, ora siamo rivali. Ma, in fondo, è un tutti contro tutti. Ognuno dà il meglio di sé e mette avanti i propri cantanti. Anche se, nel nostro caso, è ancora più difficile, visto che sia la 1st Place che la Exit Tunes si sono appena lanciate in pista e hanno a disposizione una sola cantante.  _Io_  e  _te_ , per la precisione. E' strano, ma è anche divertente. Credo ci sia quella rivalità tipica degli esordienti, quella con tanta buona volontà ma non accanita come quella delle grandi case discografice quali la Crypton o la Internet Co.. Chissà, magari ci faranno fare anche un duetto! - si illuminò all'idea: - Mi piacerebbe davvero tantissimo fare un duetto con te, Ia-chan! -.  
Le guance di Ia s'imporporarono. Le parve di sentire un: - Anche a me... - soffocato dalla cannuccia.  
\- Ah! A proposito! - si ricordò, facendo trasalire l'altra e riuscendo -  _finalmente_  - a farle guardare nella sua direzione: - Ia-chan, volevo dirti che sei una cretina. - sorrise.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... scusa? - balbettò Ia, gli occhi sgranati.  
\- Sei una cretina, Ia-chan. - sorrise Mayu: - Fai una cosa come  _Roku chounen to ichiya monogatari_  e hai paura di un provino. Tsk. -.  
L'altra divenne completamente rossa, lo sguardo fuggì di nuovo, stavolta verso chissà dove ma, sicuramente, non nei dintorni della sua persona.  
\- Davvero, potresti competere con  _Gekishou_  di Miku Hatsune! -  
Gli occhi di Ia ritornarono a lei, soltanto per rivolgerle un'occhiata sarcastica.  
\- ...  _Anti the infinite holic_  di Luka Megurine e Rin Kagamine. - si corresse Mayu, con un sorriso innocente. In effetti, forse, aveva esagerato un pochino.  
L'altra trasse un profondo respiro, talmente rossa e imbarazzata che quasi poteva sentirne il calore e il battito impazzito del cuore. Le fece tenerezza.  
\- Volevo scusarmi con te. - mormorò Ia, tornando a guardare la granita: - Io... ho pensato di chiamarti. Però, quando mi è arrivata la lettera dalla 1st Place... - divenne, se possibile, ancora più rossa. La voce parve bloccarlesi in gola.  
Deglutì e riprese: - ... mi sembrava crudele telefonarti e dirti: "Mi hanno presa! Ho vinto io!". E, anche dopo, non ci sono riuscita. Insomma... - torturò la cannuccia con le dita, piegandola più volte: - ... anche dopo, non ci sono riuscita. Così ho deciso di dimenticarti. In fondo, le strade delle persone si incrociano ogni giorno, non è che tutte finiscono per unirsi. Ti sono sempre stata grata per quel giorno. - un altro respiro, la voce era diventata un sussurro, la tendina di ciocche bionde le era venuta in soccorso, oscurandole la visuale: - Ero davvero spaventata. Davvero. Però, grazie a te, mi sono tranquillizzata. Non facevo altro che rimuginare e le mie paure si erano centuplicate. Tu mi hai distolta da quei pensieri e, al momento giusto, sono stata in grado di ridimensionare tutto. E ti ringrazio, davvero. Non saprei mai come ringraziarti abbastanza. Però non potevo chiamarti. Se non avessi partecipato anche tu a quel provino che ho vinto io, forse ci sarei riuscita. Ma così non è stato... -.  
Mayu posò un gomito sul tavolo, il viso in una mano, un sorriso spontaneo sulle labbra: aveva l'irrefrenabile voglia di afferrare Ia e stritolarla in un abbraccio.  
I suoi capelli, tra l'altro, sembravano morbissimi, doveva premurarsi di controllare.  
\- Però, poi, ce l'hai fatta anche tu. - riuscì ad intravedere l'altra mordersi un labbro: - Alla fine, ci sei davvero riuscita. -.  
\- Ovvio! - trillò: - L'avevo detto, no? -.  
Ia alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, sul volto un'espressione spiazzata tra le ciocche bionde.  
\- Così, visto che sono diventata famosa anch'io, hai trovato il coraggio di chiamarmi? - ridacchiò.  
L'altra annuì lentamente, rossa.  
\- Beh, allora... - rise, portando anche l'altra mano a sostenere il volto, anche l'altro gomito sul tavolo: - ... sembra che le  _nostre_  strade facciano parte di quelle che tendono ad unirsi. -.  
Ia esitò. Poi annuì, l'accenno di un sorriso.  
\- Ne sono felice. - disse Mayu, semplicemente.  
Il sorriso sul volto dell'altra si accentuò appena.  
Un altro po' di tentativi e sarebbe stato un sorriso effettivo.  
\- Sai... - esordì Mayu, divertita: - ...  _Roku chounen to ichiya monogatari_  mi ha sorpresa molto. Non ti facevo tipo da canzoni così veloci e  _potenti_. Credevo ti piacessero di più i lenti. - confessò.  
Fu allora che sulle labbra di Ia apparve un sorriso. Un pochino strano, in verità.  
\- Se non mi piacessero i ritmi veloci... - disse, guardandola negli occhi: - ... non mi piacerebbero neppure le persone che parlano tanto e velocemente. -.  
Le ci volle qualche secondo.  
Poi fu la sua volta di sentire il calore sulle guance.

**Author's Note:**

> **[Scritta nel 2013]**
> 
> Mi sono resa conto di come Mayu e Ia, insieme, mi piacciano molto... peccato che, su di loro, si trovi davvero pochissimo. E, quando intendo pochissimo, intendo davvero pochissimo. .-.  
> *Alza le spalle*  
> Se non altro, quel poco che si trova è molto carino! 
> 
> Riguardo nomee (?) random: da quale loschissima canzone sia tratto il titolo penso sia facilmente intuibile.  
> I cognomi di Mayu e Ia sono inventati. Quello di Mayu significa semplicemente "coniglio" *fantasia a palate*. Quello di Ia è dovuto al fatto che lei ha, come "sottotitolo", "Aria of the planet": così, sono andata a vedere come si dicono quelle singole parole in giapponese, ottenendo "Chikyuu no kuuki"; ho tolto il "no" preposizione e ho unito le due parole. *Non sa se sia una cosa possibile nella lingua giapponese, ma tant'è-*
> 
> Grazie a chiunque abbia voluto leggere. m(_ _)m


End file.
